Tremé Coven
The Tremé Coven is a New Orleans coven of witches who live in the Tremé neighborhood of the city, an area that is adjacent to the French Quarter. It is one of the nine covens in New Orleans, all of which are were under the regency of a powerful witch who acts as the voice of the consecrated dead of New Orleans. After Josephine LaRue's death and Davina's shunning, for her part in the deaths of many Versailles witches, Tremé Coven member Vincent Griffith ascended to the position of Regent as her replacement. Throughout The Originals Series Vincent Griffith, a powerful witch, was one of the members of the Tremé Coven until he decided to leave, as he had grown tired of the tensions in the supernatural and the endless wars between witches, vampires and werewolves and was overwhelmed with the drama and pain caused to the city by his wife, Eva Sinclair. Without the coven's protection, Vincent was an easy target for Esther, who captured him and placed the spirit of her son, former Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson, into his body as part of her plan to place all of her children into mortal bodies. When Elijah Mikaelson demanded help from Josephine to protect the host inhabited by his sister, Rebekah, she agreed, but only on the condition that he find a way to expel his brother from Vincent's body and return him to the Tremé Coven. Sometime around in late 2010 or early 2011, Eva Sinclair, a prodigious witch of the coven who had become tired of how beaten down the witches in the city had become under the tyrannical rule of the vampires, decided to attempt to create a new witch order by performing a ritual known as the Rite of Nines. To perform this ritual, Eva planned to sacrifice a witch from each of the nine New Orleans covens by channeling their power, which would allegedly give her an immense amount of magical power that would exceed that of a witch Elder or a Harvest girl. She began hunting children to complete the spell, as their magic was untapped and purer than that of a full grown witch and they were easier to subdue, but before she could finish the Rite of Nines, she was caught by her husband Vincent, and the Tremé Coven imprisoned her in the Fauline Cottage asylum. However, the children were never found and were presumed to be dead by the members of the coven. In Savior, Vincent Griffith, who had left the coven and given up his practice of magic after Eva's imprisonment, decided to rejoin the New Orleans witch community by ascending to the position of Regent of the nine covens, replacing Davina Claire after she was shunned for orchestrating the murder of Kara Nguyen (and, unintentionally, nearly a dozen other Versailles witches of the Ninth Ward Coven). This makes Vincent the avatar for the Ancestors' will, though it is was unknown if they actually benefit from this until Vincent's impeachment in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs. Gallery Tremé2.png Tremé.png Normal TheOriginals216-0145.jpeg Normal TheOriginals216-0215.jpeg Trivia *This coven takes its name from the homonymous New Orleans , which is known for their high population of African-American residents. *According to Vincent, the Tremés are a lot tougher than the French Quarter witches. This may or may not have to do with the fact that, unlike the French Quarter Coven, the Tremé Coven practices both Ancestral Magic and Sacrificial Magic. *According to Marcel, the New Orleans marketplace is Tremé Coven territory. *According to Vincent, the coven made most of the Dark Objects (excluding the ones Kol made back in 1914) that Camille showed him in Kieran's secret apartment. *After being double-crossed by Tristan de Martel, Vincent made a comment about crossing a Tremé witch, this is a reference to the power and grudge a Tremé witch bears. *According to Marcel, Tremé witches are not friendly towards outsiders. See also Category:Groups Category:The Originals Characters Category:Witch Covens Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches